It's Truly Perfect
by LeiSalvatore
Summary: Summary: “Joey Alexander Parker! You will NEVER touch me again!” Read to find out! Review! I know Christmas is only in December but I wanted to write this. . . LOL


**Summary:** "Joey Alexander Parker! You will NEVER touch me again!" Read to find out! Review! I know Christmas is only in December but I wanted to write this. . . LOL

**A/N:** Hi! Well I decided to write one-shot! I hope you guys like it! And I'm sorry for any mistakes! Please Review!

**The Perfect Present**

"Joey Alexander Parker! You will NEVER touch me AGAIN!" The woman lying on the stretcher screamed.

Joey looked at the doctor.

"They always say this. Sometimes it's even worse; they actually say they never want to have sex again." Doctor Petterson said.

Joey went pale. "No sex??"

The doctor laughed. "Don't worry, she will be here again, you'll see!"

"Again? Ha ha ha! You'll never see me here again!" Said the woman in pain.

"Babe, breath. It's going to be OK!" Joey said trying to calm her.

"Joey, you're not the one in here. This hurts like hell!" She screamed.

"Honey, when you feel another contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." The doctor said to the very pregnant woman.

"Joey, I swear, if you ever touch me again you will not live to see you son or daughter grow up!" Said the woman, very frustrated.

"OK baby. I'll never touch you again." Joey said.

"Good!" She said. "AHHH!"

"Push, c'mon. Baby Parker is almost here!" The doctor informed.

After that, a cry of a baby was heard in the room.

"It's a girl! Congratulations! Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Joey.

"Of course." Joey said and cut the cord.

"AHHHH!"

"What's wrong?" Joey asked very concerned with his wife.

"It looks like the Parker family is going to have more than one addition." The doctor said.

"More than one?" Both parents asked.

"Yes, twins! You were very lucky to take the pregnancy this far. Usually twins are born early." The doctor said.

"One more push and baby Parker two will be here." Dr. Petterson informed.

Two seconds later another cry was heard.

"It's another beautiful girl." The doctor told them. "Well, the girls will be taken for observation to see if it's all good. And then they will be brought here."

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You did a great job. Our girls are beautiful." Joey said to his wife of two years.

"It was worth all this pain. Two, huh? The doctor never said anything. He said that he heard two heart beats but I thought it was mine and the baby's." She said.

"But, aren't you happy?" Joey asked.

"Of course I am! I always wanted a house full of kids running around. And if it's **OUR **kids it's even better. Joey, I love you and our girls so, so much." She said to her husband. He smiled.

"But there's still one thing missing." Joey said.

"What?" She asked gently.

"The names... We haven't picked the names."

"Well, how about you pick one and I'll pick the other one?" She said.

"I like Isabella." Joey said.

"I love it. And I like Haylie." She told Joey.

"They're perfect for our girls." Joey said. "But we still need middle names."

"I was thinking… Maybe Demitria, it's different..." She suggested.

"I love the idea. I like Haylie Demitria." He told her.

"Yeah. And for Isabella?" She asked.

"Well, I had an idea. I think we should name her Isabella Michelle, because it's Tami's middle name, and she has always been there for us." Joey said to her.

"You know Joey; sometimes you have really wonderful ideas." She said giggling. "I love it."

"Ha ha ha! Sometimes? I always have wonderful ideas. Like give you the promise ring, or ask you to marry me." Joey said.

"OK, you're right." She said smiling.

"Well, look who is here." Joey said looking at the nurses with their daughters.

Joey took one of the girls and handed her to his wife and then took the other girl.

"Oh My God! Joey they are SO beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, we did an awesome job." Joey said smiling. "But which one's Haylie and which one is Isabella?" Joey asked.

"Well you were the one who picked Isabella's name so the one you have is Isabella and the one I have is Haylie." She told him.

"That's great." Joey agreed.

"WHERE IS MY NIECE OR NEPHEW?" A woman said walking into the room.

"Tami, quiet. You are going to wake up the girls." Mary said to her friend.

"G... gir... GIRLS?? As in… more than one?" Tami asked.

"Yes, twins." Joey said.

"Two? Two? I'm an aunt of TWO girls?" Tami said.

"Yes, Tami. Now please be quiet. They are sleeping." Joey said, laughing at their friend's behaviour.

"Oh my God. Yay." Tami said in his best "happy-little-girl" imitation.

"Tami, stop. You look like a little girl." Said a man behind her.

"Dustin, we have two nieces, I'm super happy." Tami said giving her husband a kiss.

"Guys, c'mon. Our daughters were born today and they don't need to see that." Mary said laughing.

"M, you and Joey do it too, so shut up. Joey can I hold my niece?" Tami asked.

"Sure." Joey answered handing his daughter to Tami.

Dustin went to Mary. "Can I?" She asked.

"Of course." She handed Dustin her daughter.

"Oh, my God. She looks just like Mary, but she has Joey's eyes." Tami said.

"This little one too. Looks like her mother but has her father's eyes." Dustin said.

"So what are their names?" Tami asked.

Mary looked at Joey and he gave her a smile.

"Well the one Dustin is holding is Haylie Demitria Parker." Mary said.

"Oh, it's so sweet." Tami said.

"And the one you're holding, Tami, is Isabella Michelle Parker." Mary continued.

"OH MY GOD. You named Isabella after me?" Tami asked.

"Yeah, you're our best friend and you're always there for us. So we thought it was appropriated." Joey explained.

"Thank you so much guys." Tami said, touched by her friends' choice.

"Well, now we need to go. There are, maybe, 20 people outside waiting to see you guys. Tami was very close to slap your mom, Joey. So she could be the first to visit, you should've seen. It was hilarious." Dustin said laughing.

Mary and Joey burst out laughing.

"That is so you, Tami." Mary said.

"Well, we need to go. Take good care of my nieces." Tami said, while she and Dustin handed the twins to their parents.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas." Dustin said. And then they left.

"Oh, yeah, today is Christmas Eve. I didn't remember." Mary said.

"I did, and I'm so happy, because I got the most wonderful presents anyone could get." Joey said looking at Haylie and Isabella. Mary smiled, she knew Joey was really happy, she knew that their daughters were the best present they could've received. The perfect present.


End file.
